Annie Johnson
Annie Johnson is a prominent member of the survivor group in ' 'The Walking Dead: All Hope is Lost' '. She is the only sister to Sid Johnson and Zane Johnson. She first appeared late in Season 1 with Luther Jackson and his group. She is very good at cooking and helping out in the group with the inner problems. Surprisingly due to her rough life she is very kind and caring as a member of the group. She quickly gained the respect of many of the originals. She had become close friends with fellow survivor Andrew Gutlans, Remy Moreau and Lisa Mosley. She was someone you could trust with keeping a secret and who would always have your back no matter what. Overview Appearance and Personality Annie was a skinny, caring, beautiful woman with long dark brown hair. Annie is nice and cheerful to everyone she meets dispite having a harsh life. She has a smile on her face just about all the time but behind that smile lies a sad girl who wants to be loved. She is usually the peacemaker of the group trying to keep her brother Zane from fighting someone or just trying to help anyone dispite her condition. She treats people with respect dispite having a hard life. Pre-Apocalype Annie was born and raised in Tampa, FL along with her two brothers Sid and Zane. She is the youngest out of the three of them and has the most positive outlook of the three of them. She was has a terminal illness and has been fighting it off ever since she was five and she continues to struggle with that on a daily basis as she grows weaker and weaker by the day. She took her daily beatings by her father Robert who not only beat her but he raped her on a few occasions (Sid and Zane do not know about this). Still even with all the chaos in her life she continued to look for a positive outlook. She was kicked out of the house along with Zane when she was 11 and for the past few years has been homeless with Zane. When Zane's addiction got worse she decided that he needed help so she wrote a letter to him saying it was from Sid and wrote down an address for him (which was a rehab center). So off they went to Atlanta leaving their parents behind and their past. Post-Apocalypse When they got to Atlanta they were soon attacked by walkers and soon enough Zane and Annie were taken in by a man and his group in a abandoned church and to their surprise Sid was there. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Killed Victims A few zombies. Relationships Trivia * Annie was the only one in the group who suffered from a life threating illness. *She believed in a heaven and prayed often. *She has the most horrific and gruesome death so far. *Wore a beautiful cherry blossum necklace which was left on her grave. *Knew how to play the piano and sing. Category:Main RP Characters